


Red and green

by redheqd



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bee Toby Smith | Tubbo, Drabbles, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo, Fluff, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Ghostbur, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Please be nice, Raccoon hybrid Tommy, Raccooninnit, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), bird hybrid phil, first fic, i dont know what im doing, jschlatt and captain puffy are siblings, oneshots, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheqd/pseuds/redheqd
Summary: A bunch of oneshots, drabbles and ideas I had that I thought were worth writing.Mostly Ranboo-centric. I love the man.if you have any requests, please tell me.first fic ever, please be nice
Comments: 42
Kudos: 492





	1. Chapter 1

hi  
this is my first fanfiction i've ever written, please dont be too harsh  
this is going to be mostly oneshots  
i will add more tags as i go  
give requests if you want to :)


	2. It's rainy today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ranboo hates water  
> niki tries to help him  
> hurt/comfort

Niki picked up two golden hoes. One she kept herself, the other she gave to Ranboo who was standing next to her.  
The older girl had asked Ranboo to help with collecting wheat. Niki needed it for baking or something, Ranboo wasn't sure. All he knew was that he somehow agreed to help her with this, and that the sky was becoming scarily grey for every moment that passed. He stared at his sister with big, multicoloured eyes. She didn't notice, too busy tying her hair up in a bun to keep it out of her face. He was holding the hoe as if he had never seen such a thing before. He hadn't ever been a fan of farming, nor baking. Maybe it was because there were no farms in The End, maybe he was just bad at it. Either way, he didn't know what to do.  
Suddenly Niki giggled lightly. Ranboo looked up, and was met with Niki looking curiously at him. He supposed his confusion really showed.

"Have you never farmed wheat before?" She asked lightheartedly. She had already started collecting wheat while Ranboo was lost in his thoughts. The younger boy turned his gaze to the tool in his hand.

"Well... I have. It's just not my favourite hobby, y'know?" He said with an awkward smile. Niki was still smiling at him. She gestured for him to look at her, and Ranboo leaned forward, now focused at her actions.

"Just do this, look!" She went up to a small patch of wheat on the farm and swung the hoe down. She managed to cut down almost the entire patch in one graceful swing. "Don't worry about collecting it. I'll do that later." She nodded at him, the proud smile never leaving her face, and he nodded back to show that he understood. There were a lot of things Ranboo didn't know, such as this. He grew up in The End, with no other half-human hybrids. He was glad Niki had been willing to give him a home here, and he was going to learn how to be the best farmer in the whole country if it would make Niki happy. Without any more stalling, Ranboo took of his crown and jacket, carefully put them aside near the farm and got to work.

They kept going for quite a while. After a couple minutes Ranboo had forgotten how much darker the sky had gotten. Farming together with Niki was actually not that bad. He decided he would do this more often.  
Niki looked at her brother. He swung the hoe, cutting down a lot of wheat in one clumsy swing. He looked up at her, and was delighted when she gave him two thumbs up, giving her an almost childish smile. The boy was often very uptight, awkward and overly formal around the others here. It was painfully obvious that he was unsure of what to do, especially since Ranboo was a very new member. Niki was glad he agreed to help her.  
She was just about to start cutting down one of the few patches left when she felt it.

  
Something landed on her neck. The something else. She touched it and her hand became wet. It had started raining. Of course, Niki had seen it coming and looked up. The sky was dark grey and it was raining. With a sigh, she collected the wheat she could reach and started putting it in her bag. Then, a bloodcurling, pained shriek came from behind her. Niki recognised the sound as the scream of an enderman, but was confused. She was sure she hadn’t seen any endermen nearby. She looked around, and she realised where the scream had come from. Ranboo.

A couple feet away from Niki, Ranboo was standing. He was shaking and whimpering in a manner Niki had never seen from the hybrid before. He had managed to grab his jacket as protection but the water still hit his left side, and every time it did he would groan in pain. He stared back at Niki, fear painted his face. There were very few things Ranboo was scared of, but water was one of them. Niki knew he was half enderman, but she hadn’t seen him actually act or sound like one before. For a couple seconds, she just stood there flabbergasted. Her blonde hair becoming more and more wet and when her glasses had become so wer that she had to take them off, dry them and then put them back on she realised that she had to bring Ranboo inside.

“Ranboo? Boo? Listen, it’s okay.” She didn’t know how well he could communicate like this. Hybrids were often wild cards, she remembered how Phil told her about how feral Techno could become when he was younger. Niki took another step towards her whimpering brother. Ranboo held his jacket safely above his head, ignoring the fact that it was also getting wet.

“N-Niki...” He pushed the words out, they sounded more enderman-like than his usual voice and Niki’s eyes widened and she nodded. In a sudden manner she ran over to him.

“Let’s go inside.” It pained her to see her brother like this. He nodded, looking like he was ready to cry. The water hurt so, so bad.

They hurried to their house, running like there was no tomorrow. Niki shut the door behind them and quickly went to get a towel and dry clothes for both of them. When she came back to Ranboo, he was sitting in the couch, clearly shaken up but luckily not whimpering or crying anymore. Niki sat down next to him and gave him a warm, loving hug. A kind if hug only she could give. Ranboo immediately hugged back. He was stiff and unsure, but it was still a hug nonetheless.

“But... what about your wheat?” Ranboo suddenly asked. Niki almost burst out laughing, the silence finally broken.

“Boo, I’ll get it tomorrow. You seriously think I wanna go outside now?” She pointed to the window, and the horrible weather they had just escaped from. Ranboo chuckled.

“No, I guess that was stupid of me.” Niki smiled. She was glad she had given Ranboo a home here, otherwise she would’ve never had gotten this strange younger brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first real chapter, hope you like it :)
> 
> i rly like their dynamic  
> sorry if its ooc!
> 
> english isnt my first language, if there are any spelling mistakes please let me know!


	3. your motives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was requested, i tried my best <:)  
> -  
> dream and ranboo have different motives, dream wonders why

Dream was famous for being one of the best warriors to ever exist. He was fast, brave and very clever. The masked man was a mystery. He was a god-like beast, who seemingly cheated death multiple times. No one knew what is behind the mask of his.  
But despite being such a good fighter, the one thing that managed to really confuse him was a young, new, hybrid member he recently met. It was astonishing, really.  
Out of all people, the small, shy and akward Ranboo was the one to make Dream confused. And that confused Dream even more.

Sure, he’ll admit, Dream was a bit antisocial. He’d keep to himself a lot, didn’t hang out casually with anyone except for a few people and had more enemies than friends. And even then the line between friend and enemy was very blurred with some people. Long story short, he had a very fuzzy image on what a friend was. All Dream knew was that people were either on his side, or not.  
That was where Ranboo confused him.  
He’d notice how the boy would be loyal to anyone who did the same to him, which was understandable. But Ranboo would stick to those friends and even change sides depending on what would be best for those friends. Even if it didn’t do any good for the black and white boy himself.

So, out of pure curiosity, Dream asked Ranboo about it.

It was a normal sunny day in L’Manberg. It seemed like everyone had something to do, somewhere to be, something to fix or someone to meet that day. Everyone except for Ranboo.  
He had just been walking around, stopping to chat with Niki and Fundy once, getting some wood for nothing in particular, stuff like that. Dream saw this as a perfect opportunity to ask Ranboo what had been bothering him for weeks now.  
Dream approached Ranboo, with the ever so present smiling mask covering his face. Ranboo doesn’t notice Dream coming closer and closer until he feels a firm hand on his shoulder. Startled, he hastily turns around and is met with a big smiley-face in front of him. The enderman coughs rather awkwardly.

  
“Dream! I...didn’t see you there. Can I help you?” Ranboo was a very kind person, always willing to help people who asked. But Dream... Dream was different. There was something cold, something off about Dream that made Ranboo uncomfortable around the man. Dream chuckled casually.

“Calm down, Ranboo. I just wanted to ask you something.” Dream puts his hands in the pockets of his green hoodie. The hoodie made him look casual, almost soft compared to his actual personality. Perhaps that was the point. Ranboo cocked an eyebrow up.

  
“Oh? Ask away.” There wasn’t anyone else around them, but they were inside of L’Manburg. Surely, Dream wouldn’t try anything here, right?  
  
“What are your motives?”  
The question made Ranboo stop and think for a moment.

  
“What?”  
Ranboo was baffled. Dream began doubting if he was the right person to ask about this. He’s only a kid, after all.

“What are your motives? Why are you friends with people that doesn’t give you any power at all? I don’t get it.”  
Was Dream really asking Ranboo about...friendship? The younger boy was appalled. He knew Dream was scary, and a bit strange, but he had forgotten that Dream was human too. He may be a fearless warrior, but right there and then Ranboo realised; **Dream doesn’t understand what friends are for**. It made sense, but it also made Ranboo very... sad for the masked man in front of him.  
With a deep breath he answered Dream’s question.

“I... The-.... uh...” God, this really was hard to answer. Ranboo looked at Dream and tried again. 

“I’m not just friends with anyone. But to me, a loyal friendship is worth more than any political power. If I know my friends are loyal, I know I will always have somewhere to go and someone to help me. Even if I have no power at all.”  
His tone was steady and laced with seriousness. It came right out of Ranboo’s heart, Dream could tell. The boy continued.

“When you, Dream, finally fall from your high horse and you’re on your last life, maybe you will realise that. Maybe you’ll look back on how you treat others and regret it. If I were you, I know I would.” Ranboo’s tone was now snappy and short, letting out some pent-up frustration on the man in front of him. Ranboo said nothing else. Dream was still standing there, hands in pockets and a face impossible to read. They stood there, just staring at each other. The silence was only broken by Ranboo again. 

“If that was all, I’ll get going now.” He didn’t say where he was going, he just walked right past the quiet Dream.  
Dream turned around and watched him go. He didn’t know what to think. Dream looked down at the ground.

Maybe this young, naive boy was right. Sure, Dream still didn’t understand everything exactly, but this filled out some empty spaces. Dream looked up and began walking the opposite way from Ranboo. He will still not understand friendship to the fullest, but he was happy he asked Ranboo about it. He felt like the hybrid was the right person to ask, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i liked this request, the motives behind the characters is v interesting to me :) 
> 
> and to clarify: dream has friends and likes his friends, he just doesnt understadn exactly why and he doesnt understand why ranboo takes the side of friends even if it doesnt help him
> 
> If any CCs are uncomfortable with fanfictions please let me know!
> 
> as usual, please correct any spelling mistakes you see <3


	4. are you okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place during tommys exile  
> -  
> tommy has gotten worse. ranboo notices

Ranboo had always liked Tommy. He didn't know why. Tommy was loud, energetic and could be quite rude at times. Ranboo was awkward, introverted and tried his best to stay on people's good side. When the enderman hybrid had first met Tommy, he was nervous. It was funny, out of all the warriors and tough people on the server, Ranboo ended up admiring Tommy. He was annoying and naive, yes. But Ranboo in a way admired the younger boy's way of saying what he wanted, whenever he wanted.  
That's why he still visited Tommy after he got exiled. He genuinely liked the boy. Even though they were different, they enjoyed the other's company. Even if Tommy was exiled. Even if his eyes got more grey and his clothes got more and more dirty. Whenever Ranboo visited him, he would feel the joy of socialising with another person for just a few minutes.  
They had created an unspoken ritual. Ranboo would visit, maybe bring some food or a gift. They would talk, Tommy mostly asking what was going on in L'Manburg. They sat inside Logstedshire andafter a while, Ranboo would leave again with a sad look on his face.  
Although, this time it was different.

Ranboo stepped out of the nether portal, a bit disoriented from the feeling of teleporting from one realm to the other. He looked around, red and green eyes scanning the area around him. No, Tommy was nowhere to be seen. Ranboo had a basket of fruit and some loafs of bread in his hands. Niki had given it to him, but he thought Tommy needed it more than him.  
The hybrid began walking towards Logstedshire. The first few times he had visited, he had trouble remembering where Logstedshire was, and had gotten lost quite a few times. But after a while, it finally stuck in his head.  
He looked around while walking, all he saw were big holes in the ground, probably from TNT.  
Strange, he thought. Why does Tommy have TNT here?  
Ranboo still hasn't seen or heard Tommy, which was unusual. He made his way to Tommy's house and cautiously knocked on the wooden door.  
“Hello? Tommy? It’s me, Ranboo. I uh, have some gifts with me this time. It’s from Niki.” Ranboo listened closely, he could hear faint sound of things moving, being dragged on the floor and Ghostbur’s hushed chatting. In a couple of seconds the door opened, and Tommy looked at him with no emotion.   
  


“Hi, big man.” Tommy smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Come to think of it, his eyes looked different. Ranboo looked at him with concern. His eyes look... duller. As if his life is disappearing from his eyes. It made Ranboo shudder.   
Ranboo realised that Tommy looked worse than he did last time. How long ago was even last time? Ranboo couldn’t remember.   
Tommy’s clothes were torn and even more dirty, his hair was thick and long and uncut, his eyes dark and his the bags under his eyes even more so. And his _voice_. It was so filled with pain and loneliness, and cracked when Tommy talked, as if he was about to break down.   
Behind him, Ghostbur was standing and smiling to Ranboo. Ranboo smiled back awkwardly, but quickly shifted his gaze back to Tommy.   
He liked Tommy, he really did. It hurt to see him like this.   
  


“Are you okay?”   
  


The question was so honest and real, it made Tommy break down completely. He’d been on the edge of crying all day, and this was the last thing needed to finally push him down the edge.   
He began crying in front of the two others. He was a trembling mess, and neither Ranboo or Ghostbur knew what to do.   
Ranboo backed away out of instinct, but quickly put his things down and went to comfort the crying teenager. Ghostbur did the same, repeating “don’t cry, it’s okay” over and over so that Tommy would really know it was true.   
  


“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Tommy spoke again. Ranboo put a hand on his shoulder and tried to reassure him, in his own way. He led Tommy inside, the boy followed him like a lodt puppy.

Ranboo took the basket he had brought with him and put it on the ground inside the house. Tommy had calmed down a little and looked at Ranboo.   
  


“Tommy, what’s wrong?” Ranboo asked, concerned for his friend. Tommy shook his head 

“I just... it’s so lonely here, y’know? And then you come and... can I ask you something?” Tommy clearly doesn’t know how to start. He’s already embarrassed from crying in front of Ranboo, and he’s never been good at feels and that kind of stuff either.   
  


“Sure.” Ranboo’s answer is short and simple.   
  


“Why do you like me?”

Ranboo chuckles a little. Tommy has completely stopped crying now, but his eyes are puffy and his face is red.   
  


“Well Tommy, you’re a fun guy. You know how to talk to people, you’re funny and you’re a good friend. I’m uh... I’m actually kinda jealous of you.” Ranboo admits. It sounds silly to him, but he knows to Tommy it means a lot. Being sixteen is hard, especially if you’re exiled from your own country by your best friend. A positive boost like this is what he needs, Ranboo thinks.   
  
Tommy looks at Ranboo, and slowly a smile starts to creep up on his face. He laughs softly, an unusual thing for Tommy.   
  


“Thanks. Sorry for y’know, crying and stuff.”   
  


“It’s all good. If anyone asks, I’ll tell them it never happened.”   
Both boys laugh together and start to take out some food from Ranboo’s basket. In the corner of the room, Ghostbur smiles brightly at the two, just happy to be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it :)
> 
> I really like tommy and ranboos relationship, and i will probably write more about tommy soon 
> 
> as usual, please request anything you want and correct any spelling mistakes, it helps a lot!


	5. all endermen can teleport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ranboo teleports for the first time  
> fundy and niki are proud

Fundy, Niki and Ranboo were walking around in the forest.  
Apparently, Fundy had needed wood for something. Most likely to troll someone on the SMP. But, not wanting to go alone as it was going to be dark soon, he asked Ranboo and Niki for company. The siblings had both agreed and now they were walking deep into the forest together.

Niki was chatting away without a care in the world. Fundy responded every now and then with a chuckle or a comment. Ranboo did the same, but he was ever so stiff and awkward. He had made a couple sarcastic remarks that caused Niki to burst out in giggles and Fundy to start laughing under his breath, Ranboo was quite proud of that. He was in a good mood today.  
But eventually, they ran out of this to talk about. It seemed as they had been in this forest forever, occasionally stopping every now and then to cut down a tree or eat. 

“Fundy, how much wood can you possibly need?”   
Niki whined, sounding exhausted. Ranboo looked at her and nodded.

”Yeah, we’ve been here forever! Let’s go home before mobs spawn.”   
Ranboo agreed with Niki. It was getting late already, he didn’t want to die in the middle of a big forest. 

Fundy cut the last part of the tree down, looked at the amount of wood he now had and nodded. The fox decided he had enough and smirked at the other two.

”Yeah, this should be enough. Thanks for helping me. Let’s head back.”   
The other two cheered in happiness and all three laughed. But as before, the laughter died out and left them with a big silence.   
Suddenly Fundy spoke up.

”Hey, Boo. Can I ask you something?”   
He looked curiously at the enderman. Ranboo looked startled but hesitantly agreed.

”Sure, what is it?”

”Can you teleport? Like an enderman?”   
Fundy asked nonchalantly. He had wondered it for a while. The fox knew water hurt Ranboo like normal endermen, but he had never seen the younger boy teleport before.   
Ranboo opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again. He opened it once again a second later.

”Well, I’ve never tried...” 

Niki suddenly sputtered and stuttered, looking at Ranboo as if he had just admitted to a murder. He looked back, confused.

”You’re an enderman hybrid, and you’ve never even tried to teleport?!”   
Now Ranboo started blushing. He had actually tried before, but he had never succeeded. It was quite embarrassing, an enderman who couldn’t teleport.   
He looked down to the ground. They had now stopped walking. Fundy looked at him with a smile, and Niki with a shocked but smiling face.   
Suddenly, Niki brightened up. 

“I know! Why don’t you try to teleport now?”   
Ranboo shifted his weight from one foot to the other, unsure of what to say. Fundy quickly agreed to Niki. 

“Yeah, teleport from here to... the rock over there.”   
He pointed at a big rock half the size of himself. Ranboo looked at the rock, then at Fundy and then at Niki and back to the rock. He had never been successful at teleporting before, this time will surely not be any different.   
Yet, he sighed and nodded. 

“Fine, I can try. Don’t laugh at me.” 

Curse these two idiots.   
Niki clapped excitedly and Fundy gave a thumb up. Both of them looked intently at the black and white boy.   
  
At first, Ranboo focused on the rock for a couple seconds. Then he shook his head and laughed. 

“I- I can’t do this. It’s too ridiculous.”

He felt embarrassed. It was shameful enough to not be able to teleport as an enderman. He didn’t need his closest friends watching him fail at it too. 

“Nooo! Come on, try again!” 

Niki whined. Fundy nodded and mumbled something similar with a smirk.   
Ranboo sighed. Well, it seemed like they weren’t giving up. He tried again. 

This time, though, he actually tried. He focused on the place he wanted to teleport to. Tried to picture it. He closed his eyes. He thought of the feeling of going through a nether portal, or throwing an ender pearl. 

He stood like that for a couple seconds, and suddenly the feeling he pictured washed over him for a second. It was a little different than using a portal though. While a portal felt like cold shower in the morning, this was more like splashing cold water from the sink in your face. It was also way less disorienting than a nether portal.   
Ranboo opened his eyes carefully and looked around.   
He was standing right next to the rock that Fundy had pointed out to him earlier.   
He did it.   
Faint noises of Niki and Fundy cheering excitedly reached him from where Ranboo was standing. He spun around with a huge smile on his lips and ran back to the other two. Niki was ecstatic, overjoyed over her little brother. Fundy clapped, and was actually pretty impressed.   
  
The conversation on the way back home was far more interesting than it had been when they walked out here the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an idea i’ve had for a while
> 
> hope you like it! if u have requests please just comment! 
> 
> if any CCs are u comfortable with fanfiction please let me know <3


	6. homesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> homesickness affects people in the same way, even if they are from different realms  
> -  
> some techno and walmart techno interaction  
> a longer one, simply bc i had fun writing this :)

Ranboo was a strange person. Both in appearance and personality-wise. He was both friendly and out-going, yet still somehow quiet and unnoticable at times. Half of him was black, the other half was white. He had heterochromia, which wasn't actually that rare when it came to hybrids. But his eyes weren't a normal humanly colour, nor purple like an enderman. No, they were red and green. _Red and green._ All in all, Ranboo was an interesting fella. An awkward guy who managed to both blend in and stick out at the same time. It was impressive. 

As a kid, Ranboo spent his days wandering endlessly around in The End. Sometimes stopping to speak with other endermen. But, endermen were an introverted species by nature and the few words they did say to each other were in enderonic. It was safe to say that the little hybrid child didn't socialise much in his younger days. 

Even after settling down on the SMP with the help of Niki, who he was grateful for meeting, he was so very, very shy and nervous about everything. It took him days to stop calling Phil "sir" everytime they met. It took him weeks to stop dressing formally with a full suit and a tie to go with. It took him around a month to stop walking around with his half white and half black face mask that he wore since he was scared of people looking at his face. But eventually, he did find peace and some content with living together with the others in L'Manburg. He went as far as to say it was almost better than The End. 

He still felt homesick at times, though.

The feeling of not belonging anywhere hung over him a lot. He was one of a kind, no one had ever seen someone like him before. Certain things would remind him of his old home. Like seeing an enderchest or an ender pearl. It always made Ranboo feel icky when he used or even simply just held an eye of ender in his hand. Despite what people think, an ender pearl isn't an actual enderman's eye. But it still put Ranboo off when he had to use one, and he refrained from doing so as much as he could. Sure, The End was a cold and dark unforgiving place, but it was a home nonetheless. His home. Sometimes, in the winter, the cold atmosphere would remind Ranboo of the cold air in The End. It was chilly and made him shiver, much in contrast to the Nether which was so unbearably warm that Ranboo was sure he'd pass out if he spent too long in there. 

One day in January, often a time when Ranboo would feel homesick the most, he felt like he needed to talk to someone. Niki was a good sister and would always listen to his problems if he wanted her to, but she didn't understand the feeling as well as Ranboo did. The feeling of being in a place you weren't actually supposed to be in. He wasn't built for the Overworld. So when Ranboo told Niki about all of this, his sister was quiet for a long time. Then, her familiar smile appeared on her face and Ranboo was pretty sure he could see a lightbulb lighting up above her head if he squinted enough with his eyes.

"Why don't you talk to Techno?"

Ranboo looked at her, confusion all over his face. Him and Techno were on good terms, it wasn't like he didn't like the man. In fact, he admired the older piglin. But he didn't speak to The Blade a lot, coming over to him out of the blue would just be awkward. Neither Ranboo nor Techno were fans of small talk or socialising either. So naturally, Ranboo once again wondered what his older sister was talking about.

"Why?"

She sighed, clearly not very happy that Ranboo almost immediatly shot her idea down. But she explained, in hope of getting him to agree.

"Well, you're both not from the Overworld, correct? He of any people will understand you. I’m sure he misses the Nether at least a little.”   
Ranboo averted his gaze. She did have a point. 

“I’ll come with you if you want me to.”   
They met each others eyes, Niki’s smile made Ranboo chuckle and finally nod. 

So, they went to Technoblade’s house.   
The piglin hybrid opened the door almost instantly after Niki’s excited knocks. As if he’d been expecting them to show up. He looked at them with a blank stare, the crown, as always, sitting safely on his head.   
With a grunt, he speaks. 

“Come in.”

Ranboo and Niki walks inside the house and goes past Techno. The piglin closes the door after them.  
Ranboo looks around, he's been here once before. Techno's house is quite cozy, and it's very neat and tidy. Ranboo starts to feel a little unsure if this was a good idea and looks desperately at Niki. But to no avial, as she's already chatting profusely with Techno, who responds with a couple snickers and half-witted sarcastic remarks. They all go inside to Techno's kitchen.

"So, Ranboo. Niki visits me sometimes, but I don't think you usually tag along. How come you're here now?"

The question is sudden for Ranboo, but he swallows and looks down. He doesn't like to have so many eyes on him. In a small and nervous manner he rubs the back of his head.

"Well uh, I had a question I wanted to ask..."  
When Techno doesn't respond and simply just gives him a look for him to continue, Ranboo nods a tiny bit.

"Do you ever get homesick? Like, miss the Nether?"

Niki's quiet, but her bright smile and small thumbs up gives Ranboo a little bit of confidence. Techno chuckles softly and his gaze wanders down, almost as if he's embarrassed. 

"Well... yeah. I do. I'm not built for the Overworld, y'know? I feel out of place sometimes."

Ranboo and Techno meet each other's eyes, they both understand each other. There's a comfortable silence, both introverts finding happiness in knowing someone else feels the same way as them. The interaction is short and simple, and the three of them quickly move on to talking about something else before Ranboo and Niki say goodbye and head home.  
As they walk home outside, Ranboo lets the cold air brush against his skin, cooling him down. He still misses his old home a whole lot, yes. But the simple knowledge of knowing that he wasn't alone was enough to make the teen considerably happier, and he supposed it must've shown as Niki stares at him intently. The younger boy becomes uncomfortable after a minute and looks at her. He's met with Niki with a big grin on her face.

"What?"

"See, I told you talking to Techno was a good idea!"

She ruffles his hair lightly, which looks very odd considering she is notably much shorter than her brother. Ranboo reflectively backs away, but smiles shyly.

"Yeah, I guess we aren't so different despite being from different realms."

He sighs with a tiny smile and lets the cold winter breeze calm him down. The End was nice, but this was so much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love them both so much. also, i have a seperate, more tommy-centric story i'll be posting soon. please check that out too if you want to :)
> 
> per usual, correct any spelling mistakes you see and request anything you want, it helps a lot!  
> if any CCs are uncomfortable with fanfiction just let me know! <3
> 
> happy new year everyone!


	7. a nice conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fundy finds ranboo chatting with an enderman  
> -  
> a nice little drabble i thought was funny :) 
> 
> i’m currently deciding on how many more chapters i want to write, as i am writing a separate longer story also rn

Fundy was quietly walking around on the SMP. The fox was incredibly bored today. He had nothing to do, and his friends seemed to be off doing their own things.  
He had went to Niki, just to see what she was up to. The girl had been busy baking, but told the fox that she hadn’t seen Ranboo all day.

So now Fundy was searching nonchalantly for Ranboo. The fox and the enderman had a nice friendship, Fundy quite liked the younger boy. His ears slightly twitched as he looked around, listening to every sound around him.

He heard something that sounded like an enderman a few metres away from him. Fundy turned his head in the direction of the noise. He grabbed his sword, he needed some ender pearls anyway. Surely Ranboo could wait a minute. 

The fox quietly walked towards the noise. As he came closer and closer, he realised it sounded almost... human. As if it was responding to something. Or more likely someone.   
It was impossible for Fundy to understand what the tall, dark creature was saying. But it sounded like it was... having a conversation. Fundy could now see it, fortunately for him the enderman was facing the other way. You could only see it’s back, but it also covered who the creature was talking to from Fundy’s view. Leaving him confused and incredibly curious about what exactly was happening here.   
Hesitantly, Fundy put the sword down and hid behind a rock. Sitting down in a position that reminded him of a fox. How ironic. 

The thing the creature was responding to was also talking in enderonic. Okay, so it might be another enderman, Fundy thought. But it sounded slightly different. Quieter, a little more clumsy on the words. More human.   
Fundy had never talked to endermen before though, if he had he’d already figured out who it was. But he just remained in the place he was sitting for now, quietly listening.   
It was almost fascinating. He’d only seen endermen acting like this when he went to The End once. Perhaps it was a cultural thing.

In an act of bravery, Fundy quietly leapt from his hiding place to a different one. The leaves and grass rustled and the conversation between the two endermen seemed to stop for a second.   
Fundy was now hiding behind a tree where he could get a better view. His heart was beating and he hoped the mobs hadn’t seen him. It seemed like his prayers were answered, as the conversation slowly got back to life and the dark creature turned it’s terrifying purple gaze away again. 

As Fundy slowly peeked from his spot, his eyes widened at who was there and he muffled a giggle that was bubbling up.  
The other enderman that was talking was Ranboo. Of course it was. It was such a Ranboo thing to do.

He was talking in a foreign language that Fundy recognised as enderonic. Although he seemed to struggle on a few words. Neither the hybrid nor the enderman made eye contact with each other. But they did seem to have an actual pleasant conversation. Fundy hummed, he didn’t know endermen had conversations like humans did.

It seemed like the noise he’d made was loud enough for the enderman to hear, because it abruptly turned it’s head around and saw Fundy. Quickly it’s eyes widened and it teleported away in a cloud of purple particles before Ranboo could stop it.   
Fundy snickered a tiny bit as he revealed himself for Ranboo, and the younger boy looked startled and slightly irritated. 

“That was kinda rude, y’know.”

Fundy held his hands up in a jokingly defensive manner, and Ranboo put his arms crossed over his chest, not looking very happy. 

“Sorry. I didn’t know you could talk to endermen.” 

“Of course I can talk to endermen. We had a nice conversation here.” 

Fundy cocked an eyebrow up at the other hybrid and Ranboo turned his gaze away. The fox shrugged and Ranboo scoffed. He was still irritated but didn’t make any more comments. Fundy stepped closer to the younger teen. Ranboo watched him questioningly.

”Wanna help me and Niki bake?”   
Fundy asked casually, not dwelling anymore on the earlier subject. Ranboo slowly allowed a smile to creep up upon his face and let his hands fall to his side. 

“Sure.”

They started walking to Niki’s house. And as an apology for interrupting Ranboo’s conversation with the enderman, Fundy made sure to talk about whatever the other hybrid boy wanted that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it :) 
> 
> if any CCs are uncomfortable with fanfiction, just let me know!


	8. new opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ranboo celebrates the new year for the first time.

"A party? What for?"

Ranboo asked, slightly confused. He didn't know it was someone's birthday, maybe he'd forgotten it. He really needs to write down things more often.  
Fundy, Tubbo and Niki looked at him as if he was an alien.

"To celebrate the new year, of course!"

"Oh my god!"

Not even a couple seconds ago, Fundy, Niki and Tubbo had grabbed Ranboo rather abruptly by the arm to yell at him about some party and how he needed to get ready for it tonight. Ranboo was startled and confused. No one had told him about a celebration, and he didn't even know who's party it was. It wasn't Tubbo's, Ranboo knew that much. His birthday had already been very recently and the young teen wouldn't shut up about it, which Tommy was furious over. So of course, Ranboo had asked about it. That seemed like a big mistake, apparently, as they looked absolutely stunned the second the words left his mouth.

"Wait, wait. Is this an enderman thing? Do you never celebrate the new year? With fireworks and stuff?", Tubbo asked, pointing a finger in Ranboo's direction. The black and white boy felt slightly hurt by the statement, but didn't dwell on it.

"No?" 

"But it's like the biggest celebration of the year!"

"Never heard of it before."

"Awwh..." 

A sad whine left Tubbo as Ranboo kept insisting he'd never heard of this 'party' before. He was new to the server too and wasn't aware of their yearly celebrations either. But Niki on the other hand, had a beaming grin on her face.

”That means you’ll get to have your first new year celebration with us!”

Fundy nodded, also seemingly ecstatic at the idea. Ranboo gave a crooked smile and nodded, not exactly sure what he was agreeing to but happy to comply anyway.   
He lived to regret that decision.

A couple hours had passed and everyone in the server had finally joined. The party was being hosted by Dream with the help of George and Sapnap.   
Alyssa and Callahan had helped them with the invites.   
Wilbur, Techno, Phil and Tommy had gotten the task of decorations. Some of it was nice, some parts were clear who had put it up. But Phil was proud to show it off to everyone anyway.   
Schlatt and Quackity somehow managed to make a pretty good dinner together with the help of Karl and Puffy. It was surprisingly edible, Ranboo thought.   
The rest of the party was arranged by Dream himself. It was actually pretty nice. 

They all talked, played music and sang along for a couple hours. Both Quackity and Wilbur pulled out their guitars, although Wilbur took it more serious than Big Q. The latter had mostly just sung very off-key songs he made up on the spot. 

At one point, Schlatt had brought as much alcohol to the table as he physically could. Phil had at first yelled at the nonchalant ram hybrid, but the older man had at last decided that it was fine. Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo had been forced to swear that they would not drink a drop of alcohol. The teens did so rather hesitantly, and Tommy also sworn that Phil wasn’t the boss of him. 

The sky grew darker and darker, and as Ranboo laughed at some joke Tommy made, Niki turned to him. 

“It’s almost time for the fireworks.” 

Ranboo tilted his head questioningly. Fundy and Tubbo had said something about fireworks earlier. What was that about?

As if Dream could read his mind, the masked man raised his voice. In a few seconds everyone had quieted down. Dream waited a few more seconds until he spoke, mostly for dramatic effect. You couldn’t see it, but you could hear the smile on his lips. 

“Time for the fireworks, guys.” 

Everyone broke out in a happy chatter. They grabbed their glasses and cups with them as they began to walk away from the table. Quackity started happily whooping over-dramatically and grabbed the now very drunk Schlatt by the collar as he ran to the big open field where everyone had been instructed to go. Ranboo followed Niki excitedly. Of course, the enderman hybrid knew what fireworks was. But it was somehow different this time. It felt more meaningful when George went out in the middle of the field to light up a firework that soon went into the air with a wooshing sound.   
It exploded in an explosion of colours and light in the sky. Jesus, that was loud.

Everyone had quieted down as they watched the fireworks fly up and explode many feet above them. Even Tommy, the never ending blabbermouth, had grew quiet as he watched the sky with child-like amazement.   
It was beautiful, really.   
  
Despite all of it, Ranboo still wondered one thing. 

“Why do you- Why do we do this, exactly?”, he whispered to Niki, not knowing if talking was allowed right now. Niki chuckled. 

“It’s a celebration. We celebrate the year that has been and we celebrate the new opportunities yet to come.” She laughed lightheartedly. Ranboo noted that she didn’t need to whisper, so he talked normally again. Some of the others around them had started talking too. 

“Oh.”

He watched the sky again, not really sure why it was mesmerising him so much.

“Do you like it?”   
Niki said almost nervously. Ranboo smiled, still looking up in the sky. The cold winter air was harsh, unforgiving and felt just like home to him. He liked it a lot. 

“Yeah. I do.”   
He held his glass out and looked down to Niki, offering a toast to her. She smiled at her brother and toasted her glass against his with a clink. 

“To new opportunities.”

A short silence.

“To new opportunities, indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still not sure how many more chapters i am gonna make, i was originally going to make this the last one.
> 
> hope you liked it, leave requests or kudos if u want to <3


End file.
